marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Vol 1 3
| StoryArc = Breakout! | StoryTitle1 = Breakout!: Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Finch | Inker1_1 = Danny Miki | Inker1_2 = Allen Martinez | Inker1_3 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Nicole Wiley | Editor1_3 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_4 = Andy Schmidt | Synopsis1 = The mind-controlling Purple Man just gave Luke Cage an order to kill the heroes fighting the Raft escapees. However, what he fails to realize is that he’s been drugged and his powers temporarily do not work. This gives Cage the opportunity to pummel Kilgrave for threatening his girlfriend (Jessica Jones) and their unborn child. He beats him to a bloody pulp before Captain America stops him. The seven of them, , , Luke Cage, , , Captain America, and the Sentry fight the legion of foes off and manage to keep 45 of the 87 prisoners on the island. The next morning, Cap comes to Iron Man and tells him how the previous night reminded him of the story of how the original Avengers were founded, and that the new team was formed by fate to put the balance back in place. Cap goes off to recruit those heroes who fought at the Raft, starting with Spider-Man. Steve Rogers meets up with Peter Parker at his job teaching high school science, who agrees to join as long as he can leave if it doesn’t fit him well. Cage also agrees, as long as Cap agrees to let the team try doing things in new ways. However, when Cap tries to recruit Daredevil, he hits the wall. Daredevil declines the offer, claiming that his current situation would put the team’s reputation at risk, and that is something he refuses to do. Jessica Drew, having gotten pulled from her S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment because of the incident at the Raft, agrees after learning the only reason she’s still in SHIELD is because of Cap. The team meets at Stark Tower, where Tony Stark tells them that the top three floors will be their headquarters and dormitory if need be. Jarvis returns to aid them after his vacation. Tony says that, although he’s still not convinced the team will work out, he’s following Cap on this one. Jessica Drew stands outside Stark Tower talking to a mysterious figure. She tells the figure that if they want her to report back on the activities of both SHIELD and the Avengers, it was going to cost them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * agents * Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Apartment of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones *** *** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is divided into three chronological periods. Pages 3 through 9 recount a flashback of the prior evening's Raft super-prison breakout. Pages 1, 2, 10 and 11 are a framing piece aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier featuring Captain America and Iron Man early the next morning after order's been restored. Pages 12 though 22 depict Cap assembling the heroes on hand from the prison break over the course of the next day with their first official meeting as the New Avengers occurring later that same night. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References